Black Metal
Black Metal Black Metal is not what you might think it is. In fact most of black metal is full of white people. There is much speculation about the name, after 666 years nobody has ever figured it out. Origin Origin 1 This is the most widely believed origin. It starts in the year 1349. It begins with Oyster, a normal Norwegian. He was going to his record store, just as any other day, but this day he met a prostitute (Isn't that what always happens in love stories). He then*CENSORED FOR YOUR SAFETY* with her and unbeknownst to him, she was Christian. There are other versions where he finds out and goes mad, but those are disputed. Soon after he started randomly shrieking and decapitating goats far too often. His friend, Per Yngve Ohlin, liked the shrieks and visited the same prostitute. Now Per's symptoms were different he had a compulsive need to look like a corpse and was very depressed, slitting his wrists. Their other friends who's names have never been figured out went to the same prostitute. They've been named Necrobutcher and Hellhammer. At this time Oyster and Per also decided to get new names, Euronymous and Dead. Hell hammer invented a type of musical hammer and put human skin over things hitting them multiple times to remind him of war. Necrobutcher invented a type of sharply stringed instrument called a bass, Euronymous invented something similar and made the guitar. Dead shrieked. When they played their instruments together they created a sound of total Mayhem. At is at this time when Black Metal was born. Origin 2 This origin is about Varg Vikernes. It is fabled that he began to create the exact opposite of what music was expected to be. Others sang, he screamed, others wanted to be high quality, he wanted it to be low quality. He started making music and called it Burzum. He was very successful, soon becoming famous, he wanted to establish himself as the most evil Black Metaller. Varg went to Euronymous's apartment wanting to stab him to death. Varg was succesful, but he ended up going to jail, as he got sentenced the maximum penalty, he smiled, and Black Metal as we know it was born. Origin 3 As it goes there was a Death Metal band named Old Funeral, two of their members, Abbath Doom Occulta, and Demonaz Doom Occulta. They were not evil. Instead they began to play music about forests and epic demon battles in a state of mind they called Blashyrkh. Their band was called Immortal, because they believed it would be immortal. They began to get more and more famous often changing drummers. Abbath wasn't like the other Black Metallers at the time, he was a comedian, it is believed he came up with the name "Black" Metal because eveyone in the genre was white, some were even racist. People began to copy their style which started Black Metal. It is believed that Dark Funeral is what would've happened if Immortal never came up with Blashyrkh. Which theory do you believe? Theory 1 Theory 2 Theory 3 Trivia - Most members have odd names like Shagrath, Faust, and Satyr. - They wear lots of spikes and leather, most likely for RagnarøkCategory:Music Category:Classic